


The Closet

by OnthePole



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: Where did Jorge acquire that godawful jacket?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fisidrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisidrosa/gifts).



> Baby, you brought this upon yourself :P xx

They've met each other before, of course, at various events and such over his career, and congratulating each other over their 2015 championships, but never have they had the chance to chat freely.  
  
"Hey, man! Enjoy the ride in my car?"  
  
Jorge turned around to face the soft voice, grinning, and found his breath taken away as Lewis returned his smile.  
  
"Yes, I enjoy very much! I dream about this as a kid, no? A dream for sure!"  
  
"Maybe I'll get to give your bike a go, mate!"  
  
"For sure! I will talk to Ducati! They will not say no to a champion."  
  
They both laughed and Jorge felt a twinge in his lap at the soft giggle from Lewis.  
  
"Okay man, I have to go to Bono, it's FP2 time, we should chill later! I'll message you when I'm done!"  
  
They exchanged a quick handshake and Lewis was off before Jorge could even agree. Smiling, Jorge checked his phone before walking to the McLaren garage to see Fernando.  
  
\-----  
  
@LewisHamilton: DM @lorenzo99 Fancy a chat and drink?  
  
_He remembered._  
  
@lorenzo99: DM @LewisHamilton Yes, here is my phone number...  
  
Lewis: Hey man! What hotel are you in?  
  
Jorge: The Westin. You?  
  
Lewis: Same! I'm in room 148, I'm free in an hour if you're not busy!  
  
Jorge: Okay, see you then!  
  
Lewis: Hope you like dogs, man! Lol  
  
\-----  
  
At 8:30pm, Jorge found himself outside the aforementioned room, palms sweaty as he rapped on the door. _Why am I so nervous? Is only Lewis._ He reminded himself he was a world champion and world champions did not get nervous.  
  
"Hey man!" Lewis greeted Jorge with a big smile, Roscoe and Coco barking behind him. "Come in!"  
  
Jorge found himself grinning back. _Is only Lewis._  
  
\-----  
  
Jorge took a large gulp of his whiskey, hands even clammier than before, mind spinning with the effect of his drink. Roscoe lay at his feet protectively, having taken a liking to him immediately, snoring loudly. He nervously glanced around the room, anything to keep him from staring at Lewis' bare torso as he changed his shirt. Something colorful caught his eye.  
  
"What in the world is that?"  
  
"What's what, man?"  
  
"That." Jorge stood, walking over to his closet and pointing at a coat inside. "This. This coat. Where did you get it?"  
  
Lewis laughed loudly.  
  
"I don't even remember? It looks great though, right? I bet it would even look good on you!"  
  
Jorge tried valiantly to hide his cringe and save face.  
  
"Er...yes, I like, is nice."  
  
"You should try it on, man!"  
  
_Oh no, please don't._  
  
Jorge watched in horror as Lewis took the offending coat out of his closet, handing it out for the Spaniard to wear.  
  
_Why._  
  
"Looks great on you, man, maybe you wear it to quali tomorrow for good luck!"  
  
_Oh, fuck._  
  
"Of course, Lewis!"


End file.
